Oasegenggam
"Once a Troll, always a Troll." -Oasegenggam Oasegenggam, casually referred to as Oase, was a Troll on Topix. He was initially nothing more than an immense Komodo Dragon fanboy of no consequence, but later developed into a flamer and much more major troll. He did briefly cease trolling in Fall of 2013, but later resumed. After the Topix Australia Forum Invasion, he rate of posts began declining until January of 2014, when he left completely. He returned in August 2014 as a contributor. Due to the amount of trolls on the forum, however, he began declining his rate of posts. By October 2014, he ceased posting and left permanently. Arrival Oasenggam first arrived on the forum in April 2013 in the midst of a flame war, as a minor fanboy. Despite his biases, they were never noticed at first, as most contributors were busy flaming Rexby. Seeing the large flame war between the contributors and Rexby, Oase joined the contributors and began flaming Rexby. This caused many to believe that he was a contributor. Once Rexby was defeated, Oase attempted to contribute normally. However, after Rexby's downfall, some users began to insinuate that Oase was a fanboy. It was instantly shown to be true; he was a massive Komodo Dragon and Tyrannosaurus rex fanboy. While initially his clear bias towards these two creatures were ignored (As the contributors were mostly too busy flaming other trolls), eventually it became too much and certain users, specifically Paleoworld-101, began arguing with him. From Fanboy to Flamer When users like Paleoworld-101 began criticising Oase for being a fanboy, Oase began a large argument on the topic of a Komodo Dragon's strength. However, this argument slowly developed from a scientific debate to a flame war. Eventually, by late April of 2013, Oase began straight up trolling. Insulting any user that disagreed with him, his argument with Paleoworld-101 developed into a flame war between him and a large coalition of other users, including Tyranna2 and numerous other contributors. However, despite the contributors numerical advantage against him, his stubbornness proved too much, and most of the contributors abandoned their fight against Oase and left to Imperial Palace. Oase began boasting about this, calling himself "The most powerful troll ever" and "The ruler of the forum". Despite aiding in driving the contributors off, Oase demonstrated little authority or power over any of the other users on the forum, and in fact got into numerous arguments with many of them. War with Tyranna2 Despite driving most of the contributors off of Topix by June, a few remained, most notably Tyranna2, under his troll alias of Coprolite1. He, along with Pinky And Ze Brain, who had recently returned, and Crazy Fish, whose activity had begun to increase lately, began one of the longest flame wars in the forums history with Oase. Oase, despite the opposition, continued to spam and troll the forum through July and into August 2013. During the summer of 2013, he also drove off numerous new users discovering Topix for the first time. He also continued to boast about himself, often calling himself "Ruler of Topix", even though almost all users on topix, trolls and contributors, hated him. Comments like these also drew a great deal of ridicule, many calling him a drama queen. He did temporarily make peace with other trolls, like SPINOBRO, but these rarely lasted for very long. Eventually, Oase began straight up ignoring Coprolite's constant barrage of insults and jokes, claiming to have "Already proven myself to be stronger than any of you." Fall 2013 Events However, as summer turned into fall, Oase, who's main insults centered around using another users posts against them, such as poking holes in their logic or insulting their grammar, could not do this with his new rivals. PAZB and Crazy Fish both had exceptionally good grammar, and began reversing Oase's strategy on him. This strategy, used in tandem with Coprolite's boatloads of sarcastic insults, proved excellent against Oase, who began to "lose ground" in the flame war. Eventually, over time, Oase realised he could not defeat these attackers and left the forum. Celebrating this victory over the trolls, Oase's departure caused many users from Imperial Palace to flock over to Topix in an attempt to revive it. Only two weeks after he left, Oase returned, and many feared that he would continue trolling, however Oase stated he wished to contribute. He did appear to be contributing at first, even registering on Imperial Palace and contributing there. However, what many did not know, was that while Oase was contributing on the TDF, he had directed his desire to troll onto the Topix Australia Forum. Not long after this, a group of users from the Topix Australia Forum arrived and began trolling. When asked why, they explained how Oase had been trolling on their forum. This set in motion the disastrous Topix Australia Forum Invasion. When the Australians initially began began trolling, Oase did not seek involvement in the conflict and posted only on Imperial Palace, and even then his posts were few and far between. However, about a week after the Australians arrived, Oase began trolling once more. He did so first on Imperial Palace, and when he was banned, he returned to the TDF and did it there. Oase did not have a particular target, and chose to flame Contributors, Trolls and the Australians (Since many previous trolls had united with the contributors to fight off the Australians). However, with most of the contributors efforts focused on the Australians, Oase got little attention and his rate of posts began declining. Eventually, when the Australians were driven off, the contributors saw the effect of ignoring Oase and began a "Phoney War", were they would choose to ignore Oase instead of try and flame him off. Departure This strategy proved successful, and Oase quickly began lowering the rate of his posts. He even said, at one point "I don't want this forum anymore, you can have it". However, in November of 2013, when the contributors subsequent attempt at reviving Topix collapsed, Oase did begin posting frequently once more. However, despite the forum being in ruins, the only contributors still on, Tyranna2 and Fegelein continued to ignore Oase. When Normal Aussie, one of the trolls from the TAF returned, Oase did flame him briefly. However, Normal Aussie eventually left, leaving Oase with nothing to do. By January 2014, Oase had departed from Topix. He would later return in August 2014 as a contributor, however, though left again only two months later, due to Rexby flaming him. Personality Oase was known for being exceptionally stubborn, as demonstrated in his early months when he was simply a fanboy. He refused to accept that he was wrong, and would go so far to say that he was always right about zoology. He had, uncommon (But not unseen) for a troll, extremely good grammar, and would often use others grammar in arguments against them. This is best seen in his flame war with Tyranna2, were he would often insult Tyranna's lack of understanding of the difference between "Your" and "You're". Oase was also noted for being somewhat of a "drama queen", often making comments on the nature of trolling and calling himself "Ruler of Topix" on more than one occasion. It is also believed that he trolled to get attention, as demonstrated by his attempt to become a contributor in the Fall of 2013. Despite contributing on the Dinosaur Forum, he went to the Australia Forum to troll, indicating that he is, in nature, attention-seeking. Oase rarely used severe insults, and never made racist or sexual jokes, mainly simply insulting other users by poking holes in their logic or their grammar. When he could not do this, such as when he argued with Fegelein, he would insult Fegelein himself, but only with mild insults like "Retard". The main reason Oase managed to troll for so long was his stubbornness, and when contributors ceased paying attention to him, he was forced to leave.